Unintentional
by emily-aile
Summary: Alice has known Jasper for 5 years, and crushed on him for the past year. Jasper doesn't know, and Alice doesn't want him to. But what will happen between the two and will they be together? M for future lemons.
1. What All Girls Dream For

**Yes! It's a brand new story after temporarily halting(i hope) Just A Fling. It's another story line, which i don't think is used much.(i REALLY hope) but if it is, TELL ME. I really would want to know so i can change it to make it different. Cause who likes to read fanfics that all follow similar plots? i know i don't. Sorry if you find this chapter a little, naggy and draggy, but I tend to write like that at times. Oh and PS, this isn't a story with literal POVs where you'll find the "I felt....", cause i'm really uncomfortable with writing that way. **

**This story is M for use of vulgar words, promiscuity, usual. don't want to read, Don't. This is warning enough.**

**Okay I won't banter much more, a disclaimer and the story's next!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I and the world wants, neither Twilight nor its characters belong to us. We can't even buy the mortals who act as them in the movie. But if it helps to write fanfics to portray them any way we want, even if they STILL don't belong to us. (GOSH this is long)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alice,need us to grab you anything? Edward and I are going to the mall to get our hockey equipment!"

Alice snapped out of the blank stare she was giving her half complete art work to holler "Yeah! Grab me some chocolate chip cookies from Stacy's! Thanks!"

" No problem!" The door slammed just the words registered in Alice's mind. Guess Jasper was waiting for an answer before he left. She smiled at the thought that Jasper cared for her,even if it was only as a friend, a sister, or even just his best friend's baby sister. He cared, and she didn't care how much or in what way. She felt that he cared more than her own brother did, always asking if she wanted something if he was going out, letting her hitch a ride to and from school when she could easily have gone with her brother. He never made it seem like a hassle, or appear to think that he would rather her go along with her brother.

It was funny, really. Alice had known him for close to 5 years now, since she was twelve. He had just moved in to the house next to theirs, and was the ideal student. He played hockey, was a straight A student, composed music and played the guitar. He was every girl's dream guy in 7 th grade and had remained that way all this time. But it wasn't until last year that Alice felt anything remotely more than what she would towards an older brother.

She didn't develop feeling for him intentionally, or slowly watch it develop into something more. How was it her fault that she would stroll into the pool area to see him shirtless,with his hair dripping from being in the pool minutes before, strumming his guitar and singing? A love song, no less. She took them all in the past individually. A shirtless Jasper and Edward were rather common, especially after their hockey games. Or if they went swimming, which was when she would see his blond locks dripping. He strummed his guitar almost every week in Edward's room, while Edward would play his keyboard. Alice would watch sometimes, occasionally looking for inspiration for her art. And during this time Jasper would sometimes sing. He and Edward would take turns on vocals, trying to see whose vocal range matched the song better. Those were all fine. Alice took them as they were. After all, it was her brother and his best friend hanging. Nothing wrong with that. What he did, her brother did.

Except that one time her brother wasn't around. He had gone to bring his girlfriend Bella over. And Alice couldn't help but notice the intense emotion in his eyes. Pairing with a stray lock of hair that flopped into his eyes, Alice thought he was just about the cutest,and hottest if it wasn't enough, guy she had ever seen. And when he looked up to see who it was, his warm eyes and crooked smile simply made her heart melt. It was unexpected,but the feeling never left her from that moment on.

At first she would stammer around Jasper, unsure how to keep her new feelings for him under wraps, never wanting him to find out. He probably thought of her as a baby sister anyway, if he knew, it would just make things awkward, and maybe seem a little wrong. Edward didn't want his friends to mess with his baby sister, ever. One relationship with his good buddies Eric turned out horribly wrong and Alice was beaten up by him a few times. It was when she was just fifteen, Eric was seventeen, and she just loved the idea of the bad boy type of guy. When Edward saw her bruises, he took it upon himself to deal with Eric, without inflicting harm on himself. One good plan got Eric a month of suspension and he was kicked off the hockey team. Alice never found out what Edward did to not get any blame for it,to escape unscathed.

After the incident,no matter which friend of Edward's Alice had a crush on, bad boy or not, no matter how hard she pleaded to let her go on a date with his friends, Edward determinedly disallowed it. Once he knew that Alice liked a friend of his, he would tell the friend, and minimize contact with said friend for a month, or until Alice got over it. His plan had yet to actually fail. Alice hoped that, by some stroke of luck, she could be with Jasper. She knew that he would be better than any guy she's met and will ever meet. He wasn't jealous, but protective, and he had loved his girlfriend wholeheartedly. Yes, **had.** They broke up when Jasper saw his girlfriend Maria screwing some random guy in the car. He didn't quite get over it easily. He had been with Maria for 2 years, and any other girl who threw themselves at him were promptly ignored. But Maria? She screwed any guy she could lay her hands on, and didn't let Jasper find out,until then.

Jasper had come over to the Cullen's more often, written more emotional songs of betrayal in love, thrown himself into hockey with nary a care as to whether or not he got injured, and Alice barely heard him laugh anymore. He picked himself up after a few months of building a wall around himself to sort things out emotionally, and the Jasper Alice had known before was back, more confident than ever, with one difference. He wasn't the sweet, passionate lover anymore. He became, if anything, a playboy. He became like Maria. Everything about him was the same, good grades, fantastic hockey player, talented musician. The one difference, was that he flirted as and when he wanted, and screwed random girls in the back of his car. Sometimes Alice would wistfully wish that he would do that to her too, but no, it was **hands off **the best friend's sister. And Alice didn't want to throw herself at him for a good fuck like any other slut in the school, she wanted Jasper and her to be together, romantically, not even fuck buddies or anything like that. Sure she wouldn't mind him fucking her brains out, but she wanted Jasper's heart more than she wanted his body? Dumb? Naïve? Maybe, but isn't that what all girls dream for?

* * *

**Yup! One rather short chapter. Usual aim is to hit 1000 words, and I only just managed. The reason for my using hockey is because....my school's really good at it!**

**Hope you liked the chapter, but whether you do or not, REVIEW!! i've thought about it, ANYTHING and EVERYTHING is ok, as long as it has a point and can be understood,so no gibberish.**

**Have ONE chapter roughly thought out in my head,but it's going to have to wait for me to write a few more chapters for the story to progress there. BUTTT,it's going to be..M rated. but it's going to be a while  
**


	2. Emotions and Lunch

**Yes it's a new chapter already! hopefully this turn out like my others. Fast updates, then GONE. This chappie is just some musings, and abit of fun over lunch. Nothing strong yet. But next chappie will be MORE fun and more Jalice! i promise!**

**Usual disclaimer: not mine  
**

As Alice chewed on her favourite cookies on the couch, she thought about R&R day the day after next. It was a day off for the whole school, supposedly to let the students have some "Rest and Recreation" to escape from stress, but everyone knew that it was the teachers who wanted it, the students already got R&R during the weekends anyway. But since it was on a Wednesday, the gang had decided on movie night at the Cullens' the night before so they could sleep in after that.. Rosalie, Mike, Bella, Jasper and a few other guys from the hockey team would be here with their girlfriends, and Alice didn't know them well. She knew that Jessica and Lauren were coming, bitches and sluts of the school. Even Jasper didn't want them, as promiscuous as he was recently. Alice only hoped they won't wreck the evening…

**At school( The next day )**

Jasper scribbled some notes as Mr Lee bantered on about the Civil War. It was Jasper's best subject, and he occasionally tutored Alice in it whenever he grades in the subject slipped. It was the only subject where her grades would slip, and sometimes Jasper wondered why. Alice, what he wouldn' t give to find someone like her. After each failed relationship, she would pick herself up and go on with life like nothing ever happened. He on the other hand had closed others out, and reemerged as someone like Maria, the person he swore he detested. Perfect on the outside, but with a secret everyone knew and no one talked about. Girls wanted to be with him for the thrill it gave, especially if they had a boyfriend. Boys were more apprehensive towards him, who was to know if he had fucked their girlfriend behind their backs?

Jasper had realized no one he had been with cared for him. No one he loved had loved him back. He wished that he could find someone like Alice, who loved with all her heart when she loved someone, and would accept them for the wrongs they did. He knew Alice didn't judge him like so many others did for sleeping around, sometimes he could see sympathy in her eyes when she looked at him, he thought that Alice knew he was hurting inside, and she was the only one to really know. Sure he still thought of her as a baby sister, but deep down he felt something more than feelings towards a sibling. But whether he actually liked her or not, Alice was off limits. Edward would murder him for even thinking about it. Alice was too good for him any way.

So what if he could play hockey? It was a sport, and he enjoyed it. Him putting his all into the game was what made him a better player, it wasn't talent. His grades? It was something he could just maintain through his years in school, it wasn't that he could sleep through class and still ace the tests. Music was just a way of expressing himself. He had picked up guitar and just matched his voice to the notes he played, that was it. And didn't his scars just cancel out every achievement he had?

Jasper had scars crossing like a web across his back. No one seemed to know of their existence, except Edward. It was hard to see them, except in certain lighting, and Edward was the only one who caught sight of it. Not even the attentive Alice had ever noticed. No, not even Maria had ever seen it, how could he expect Alice to? The scars were from a long time ago anyway. And right then wasn't the time to think about it.

A tear slipped past Jasper's eye as he briefly recalled the reason for his scars. He quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand before anyone could notice it. He stopped his train of inner thoughts and emotions to continue listening to the lesson so as to distract himself. No such chance. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and of History. Great, lunch, the perfect time to wallow in his own sorrow. Didn't already tell himself countless times before to not let it get to him anymore? Guess his brain wasn't a fan of listening to him at times like this. What now, he was referring to his brain as something that could want to do things like a human. Boy was he is a mess.

Jasper trudged his way to the cafeteria with his head down. It wasn't like him to do it anymore, but when people asked he just said he was tired from the night before. How they chose to believe it or read into it was up to them. He couldn't care less. He plopped down onto a seat at his usual table, noting that Edward wasn't there, but Alice was. Maybe the teacher held the class in. It was Tuesday, yes, Edward has Mrs Parkinson and she droned on forever, sometimes oblivious to the bell, and Edward never did try to sneak out of her classes once the bell rang. She was a nice lady, but how she could remain a teacher for so long baffled everyone.

"Aren't you going to get food?" Jasper heard a chirpy and melodic voice float over to him. He looked up at Alice and shrugged.

"Nah,not hungry. I'll survive without lunch for a day. Don't worry pix."

Alice was puzzled. What was up with Jasper? Where did his cheerful self go? Maybe he was just rather lethargic. Yes, he had hockey practice last night, to prepare for the upcoming match. That must be it. But all the more he should eat, if he had a match coming up.

She bit into her apple and thought. Wouldn't it be nice if she could feed him? With her mouth? She wanted to try and kiss him, and pass the apple in her mouth to him. But she couldn't. It was wrong, Edward will kill Jasper for allowing it, and then kill her for doing it. And it would be the topic of the town for weeks to come. One of the "perks" of living in a small town was that people didn't let go of a piece of gossip easily.

But then who said they couldn't share an apple? Alice stood up and went to Jasper.

"Jazzyy…" Jasper groaned. What would it be like if she said that in bed. Much better, definitely. Alice on the other hand thought it was from exhaustion, and that he wanted to sleep.

"Jazzzz, help me finish the apple. I'm full." Jasper looked up and smiled, she sounded just like a little kid right then. Looked like one too, she was pulling a puppy dog face on him. Damn. She must want him to eat and get something in his system.

"Pix, you can just throw it away if you can't finish it you know." Jasper said, sounding grinned.

" But Momma Whitlock always said to not waste food, and Jazzy hasn't eaten, so he can eat it for me!" Alice was really putting on her little kid thing now to get Jasper to eat. And she was teasing too. She was mentioning his mother, who always said to never waste food if one could help it. Mrs Cullen didn't really care, but Jasper's mum did. Not always having the most well off parents had taught her to be frugal, even when it came to food. Jasper sighed, no way would he get out of this easily. It was easier to give up without a fight when Alice was like this.

"Fine, feed me. I'm tired. " Jasper smirked. It was a good way to counter Alice and her little kid behaviour.

"Fine!" Alice still sounded playful,damn. She pushed the apple towards his lips and went "Ahhh" just like a doctor would to a kid, or a mum would. Jasper just closed his eyes and opened his mouth, praying no one noticed Alice saying that. He bit a huge chunk out of the apple and chewed slowly. When he finished, he looked up, expecting a second bite, and saw Alice nibbling away at the apple. Jasper took her wrist and pulled it towards him with the apple in her hand. He bit another chunk off and grinned.

"I thought you were full, no finishing the apple, it's mine now."

"So you're hungry now?"

"Only for stuff you feed me." Jasper joked, but still wistfully hoping she would continue.

" Here. Food ." Alice shoved some of her unfinished lasagna into Jasper's mouth. And stabbed his tongue. Jasper spit his food out and moaned.

"Oww! Alice! I never realized feeding me meant you had to stab my tongue!" Alice dropped her fork. Oops.

"Sorry Jazzy. I'll make it up to you."

"Kiss it better and I'll pretend it never happened." Jasper grinned in spite of his tongue throbbing in pain. At least his speech wasn't badly affected. But Alice's mood and rubbed off on him, and he was flirting with her. Shit! He was **flirting**, he shouldn't have. He only hoped Alice wouldn't read into it and just pass it off as a joke. She seemed to.

"Eww Jasper! Gross! Why would I want to kiss your tongue?" I want to kiss you all over, Alice thought in her head, but she couldn't say that could she? And they were acting like a couple, which they weren't , but Alice positively loved the feeling.

" Cause you said you would make it up to me. So do it, pix."

" I'll make it up to you any way I want. I never said you could tell me how."

Jasper shrugged. "Fine, let's go. Lunch is ending, and hell knows where Edward disappeared to for so long."

" Okay Jazzy. Oh and by the way, give me a ride back home. I'm preparing for the movie night."

"Sure thing." Jasper smiled at they stopped at Alice's classroom for Biology. He was usually the one who gave Alice a ride anyway, since she hadn't gotten a car yet.

"Talk to you later, Jazz."

" Whatever munchkin." Alice smiled. All of Jasper's nicknames for her teased about her size, but she loved how it sounded when it came from him. It was annoying on anyone else. Even Emmet, who had more right on anyone to say that to her. Jasper just made everything better in every sense.

* * *

sweet? sickening? more? it's the little review button that will tell me. i'm no edward.


	3. A bruise for cookies

**yay! full chapter! still short of course, but i have a low tolerance for super long web written stuff. i tend to just scroll through it. so... hope it's nice. REVIEW!**

**ps. not steph meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ouch!" Jasper winced as he banged his head into the kitchen cupboard. Alice had been clambering onto the counter to get ingredients for her cookies, and prompty left the cupboard open for someone tall enough to band into it. Great. Jasper hoped it wouldn't swell too much. He sat directly on the kitchen floor and rubbed at it, praying a bruise wouldn't show up for him to turn up at school with the day after. It would be humiliating.

" What happened?" Alice looked up from her ransacking the fridge in search of strawberries and saw Jasper sitting down on the floor, with one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee, leaning back with his hand pressed to his forehead, his eyes closed. Boy did he look mighty sexy like that, Alice thought. But really, these days she found that everything he did or wore was sexy, if only on him. She thought he looked sexy when he played hockey, when he was studying, when he was simply watching television, even when he was snoring lightly on the couch, with one leg dangling over it.

"The cupboard happened, Alice. That's the second injury you've caused me today Pix."

"But it was the cupboard you banged your head into, not me."

"Did you not leave it open, or did some ghostie open it for me to bang my head into?" Jasper was barely incensed to open his eyes, and Alice could detect a trace of irritation is his voice.

"Sorry Jazzy. I'll make it better." Jasper looked up suspiciously. Was she going to pull the same trick again? He hoped not.

"Hold on. Don't move." Alice sprinted into the bathroom to look for some cream for bruises. She knew where it was. Her brother and Jasper used it way to much for her to not know. She grabbed the small plastic tube and ran back to Jasper. Alice smiled and went on her knees, straddling Jasper's thighs and effectively placing them in a rather compromising position. Jasper prayed his body wouldn't react to it. It didn't, fortunately. Alice squeezed some of the cream into her palm and leant forward toward Jasper.

"Come on, I'll kiss it better first." Alice placed a small kiss on Jasper's bruise just before she applies the cream on it, rubbing at the bruise so it wouldn't swell. She didn't hear Jasper's intake of breath, nor notice what he was staring at.

Jasper's breathing had quickened slightly, not enough for Alice to notice, but for him to know what was up. Alice was straddling him, had kissed him, if only on his forehead, and guess what was right in front of his eyes? Yup, her chest, and Jasper noticed her breasts move every time she rubbed at his bruise. The whole thing made the bruise more than worth it.

*DING* The oven timer rang, meaning Alice's cookies were done. No more ogling for Jasper then. Alice stood up quickly and offered her hand to Jasper. He took it, but still placed his hand behind him to get up. Relying on Alice would pull her back down onto him. Jasper knew how much weight she could handle with one hand, and it wasn't his. But it didn't mean that SHE couldn't handle HIM. Did it?

**LATER( EVENING )**

" Come on Alice,let's go get the door before our guests leave." Jasper steered Alice to the door with his arms around her. He wasn't sure who some of the guests were, some of the guys were just going to bring any other girl they wanted. And the any other girl he never wanted to see again could be heard before he even reached the door. A nasal, high pitched laughter that was accompanied by a "Oh Mike, you're _so _funny!" Damn.

Jasper dropped his arms from around Alice as she turned around to look at him questioningly. Did he want them in? Did he want to see her? Jasper shrugged, "Just let them in for now, let them think I'm a better person than that."

_Think. _Did it mean Jasper was really no better than the owner of the high pitched annoying laughter? As if. Alice slid her hand into Jasper's and said. "Yeah, let them think you already have someone _much _better. Me." Jasper smiled and said: "Sure your brothers won't murder me for this?"

"Who are they to care anyway. You're Jazzy, you won't harm me. Besides, this was my idea. But hey, don't really do much until truth or dare. I have a dare that will make her want to cry. Mike's just gross."

"Hey! Fellow hockey player much? If you weren't Alice I'd go Bros before Hoes."

They had spent a good minute bantering and before they could realise it, Emmet had strolled to the door and opened it, just as they ended their conversation. Wow it was close.

Maria strolled in, swaying her hips more than usual. "Hey, Jazzy, it's been a while", she said in her "seductive" voice. Jasper no longer understood how he found he attractive in the least. His eyes narrowed and he gripped Alice's hand tighter, his subconscious relishing in how her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his. He growled "Pizza's here already, in the kitchen. Help yourself. Movie starts when everyone is here.", while noticing how Mike was looking, no _leering _at Alice. This wasn't a pair he wanted in the house. They walked to the kitchen with Mike's arm slung around Maria's shoulder and Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice's waist as she did the same. Somehow, it felt comforting to hold Alice.

They grabbed a few boxes of pizza and walked back into the living room. Mike and Maria sat on the sofa as Alice brought Jasper to the armchair, pushing him down and settling herself on his lap. Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice just as Edward walked in,holding Bella's hand with Ben and Angela following behind them. The look on Edward's face was nothing if not one of shock. He walked over to Alice and hissed "Come with me",before pulling her out of Jasper's hold and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Alice! What was that?"

"That was me sitting on Jasper's lap". Alice sounded nonchalant, even though she was ecstatic that she could sit on her, wait,HER? Jasper's lap.

"Mind explaining why? Since I never knew you were together?"

"We aren't. It's just an act."

" Why would you need to put up an act?"

Alice was getting irritated. What? Did Edward think Jasper would rape her on the armchair or something? It was Jasper for goodness sake, not like it was some gross, leering guy like Mike.

"Well, _brother, _unless you were too concerned to see, there's Maria sitting at the living room out there. Remember Maria? Remember what she did to Jazz? This is to get back and show her he's doing better without her."

"Fact is, he isn't." Alice was fed up. Couldn't Edward see it was just pretend?

"Edward, do you hate Jazz or something? Don't you want him to at least appear to be much better of in front on the person who made him suffer so much? It's not like he'll go to hell for pretending to be with me. He's your best friend, what can he do to me?"

Edward sighed. Alice was right. Jasper was a better man than to take advantage of Alice. If anything, Alice would be the one taking advantage of him. Not that Alice liked Jasper anyway. What harm could it do?

"Fine sis. But don't go too far."

Alice grinned. That was an agreement if she ever heard one, and Edward never specified what was too far, she could have all the fun she wanted. She nodded quickly and hugged Edward.

"Thanks Eddie, I'm sure Jazzy will thank you for this too."

Alice ran out to hop back onto Jasper's lap before Edward could say anything else. She hugged Jasper and whispered, loud enough for Maria to hear "Back baby, miss me?", before tracing her tongue on Jasper's ear. Jasper shifted uncomfortably. As much as he liked it,he couldn't forget that it was Alice and it was pretend. And since it was pretend, he was going to play along.

"Who else am I ever going to miss but you darlin'?" Earning himself a shocked stare from Maria and everyone else there except Edward. Edward closed his eyes and pinched his nose, keeping an arm around Bella. He needed to get used to it _soon,_ or he would feel like hauling Jasper up and punching him.

"Alice, go get the movie into the DVD player."

Alice giggled. It was obvious Edward had problems adapting to the new behavior between her and Jasper. Well then, she should make him adapt,quickly. She stood up in front of Jasper and leaned in for what would seem like a quick peck on the lips, but as soon as their lips touched, Alice's tongue snaked forward.

Her tongue traced Jasper's bottom lip and quickly went back in, trying to get Jasper to follow. Jasper quickly understood. His tongue snaked into Alice's mouth and massaged her tongue, his hand on the small of the back to push her closer to him gently. Alice put her arms forward and onto the arm rests to support her weight as she leaned closer towards him.

Jasper adored how Alice tasted, she tasted sweet like cotton candy, and also had the slight tang of cinnamon. He wanted to stay attached to her forever. Her taste was addictive. Alice thought Jasper tasted like dark chocolate and mint, mysterious but tempting her for so much more. Her tongue pushed back Jasper's and went into his mouth, reveling in his taste now that she could get so much more of it.

By this time, everyone was staring at the pair. It was shocking. No one knew Jasper was with Alice, wasn't he sleeping around? But now everyone could sense the lust between them, and something more. It was as though the couple was transmitting brainwaves to them. No one could place their fingers on what it was they felt apart from the lust between Alice and Jasper, not even the pair themselves.

Edward coughed, uncomfortable with the situation. "Alice, the DVD, NOW, please."

Alice and Jasper finally broke apart. When Alice stood up straight, there was a smile on her face as she licked her lips. She walked over to the DVD rack and asked "What movie?"

* * *

**soo..WHAT MOVIE? something romantic, but SO easy to tune out of. i'm thinking titanic, cause everyone knows what happens.** i'm going to try to continue writting the next chapter. like now. and to reply the latest review. well. yeah, it's at the top.


	4. Familiarity

**It's a new chapter! Things are still going rather slowly, but tommorow will be my last paper of the year! Hope this chapter is nice. MY longest to date, but by far not the longest i've read. This is out cause I've been asked to put it up, and it's about done anyway.  
**

PS. don't be an ass, i don't own the characters

**

* * *

**

There was a flurry of different answers at the same time.

"Legally Blonde!"

"The Bourne Ultimatum!"

"Saw 5!"

"Wall-E!"

"Twilight!"

"PS I love you!"

"Moulin Rouge!"

"Drag me to hell!"

Alice rolled her eyes. Like they could watch any one of that without the others complaining.

"I'm just gonna pick one at random. No one complains, okay?"

Suddenly, Alice could fell Jasper pressed up against her. He said at her ear while covering her eyes,, "I'm making sure you don't cheat, like you always do when we…". His voice faded off for no one to hear. It was to be left for everyone else to imagine.

Alice tensed up when Jasper covered her eyes and spoke into her ear. How.. Almost erotic. She randomly stretched her arm forward and pulled out the first DVD she laid her hands on. Jasper had yet to let his hand down from her eyes. "It's Titanic,darlin'. Put it in."

Alice spun around and planted a kiss on Jasper's lips. She snaked her tongue into Jasper's open mouth and just as he reacted and put his hand on her back to push her closer, she stopped.

"Sorry Jazzy. You wouldn't let your hand down", Alice said and she slid the DVD into the player. She grabbed the control and started the movie before dragging Jasper back to the armchair.

"Oh,hold on baby. Need to go grab something." Alice dashed up the stairs and came back down with her blanket. It was like a comforter,she used it to calm her nerves. Jasper raised an eyebrow when he saw her with it. Alice put on a puppy dog face. "Come on Jazzy, you know what it means to me." To others who thought too much, it meant they had sex when Alice used the blanket many times. To Jasper, it was something of importance to Alice. In any case, it would mean that they wouldn't have to show _everything _they did under the cover of the blanket. He could pretend to touch Alice without really doing it.

Jasper smiled wickedly. He pulled Alice beside him on the armchair, enough for her to almost be sitting on him. But Alice shifted, placing herself back on his lap. "I like it this way." Jasper smiled and leaned forward, sucking the area behind Alice's ear, chuckling softly when she jumped a little. "I think I do too.'

The movie started, and while Alice seemed intrigued at first, it slowly got boring as Alice knew exactly what it was going to happen. She watched it almost once every two weeks when she was sixteen because of some sudden craze with Titanic. She reached behind Jasper to touch his hair, playing with it and causing some to fall into his face. Jasper looked sexier that way. He looked like he had sex hair.

"It looks so much hotter like this. Like sex hair." Alice whispered. Jasper smiled, and noticed Maria staring at them. Jealous bitch.

"YOU look like you have sex hair. And that's cause you're with me. You always will have it."

Alice's eyes darkened with what seemed like lust. Jasper blinked. Was it lust? Or just plain good acting on her part?

Alice leant towards Jasper's ear. She quickly whispered "I see Maria staring." before slowly murmuring "I'm in for a good refresher for my sex hair right about now", making sure Maria could make out everything she said. And she did. Maria looked nothing short of stunned.

Alice pulled Jasper closer towards her and kissed him, throwing a side glance at Maria, whose mouth was now agape. Alice ran her fingers through Jasper's hair as he placed his hands on her waist, rubbing circles with his thumb. Alice pushed her tongue into Jasper's mouth. Jasper pretended not to react. He wanted to taste Alice. When Alice got nothing in return, she stopped roaming Jasper's mouth with her tongue. It came as a shock when Jasper suddenly pushed his tongue into her mouth. She smiled and quickly caught up.

Their tongues danced and fought for dominance in what wasn't a fight. Each of them slowed down when they felt the other losing the battle. They were just playing. In the back of both of their minds, they thought of how fast they came to this. It was technically the third or fourth time they ever kissed, and now they were getting familiar with how the other liked to kiss? Alice liked Jasper to massage her tongue, even if she didn't mind fighting for dominance. Jasper liked to just roam Alice's mouth, especially with Alice's tongue gently nudging his every so often. It became almost a comfort thing. More than it was a show for Maria, the pair enjoyed kissing.

No one except Maria had really noticed the couple. All the other couples were making out, especially Emmet and Rosalie. Edward already had his hand under Bella's shirt. Mike was trying to get Maria's attention, without much success. Guess tonight wasn't going to be a typical movie night.

Jasper wanted to do more, but was afraid Alice would protest to him taking it too far. After all, it was supposedly only pretend, right? Alice didn't care though. She initiated the pretend thing, and she was going to take it as far as she wanted. She broke apart from Jasper and licked his adam's apple, tracing slow circles while she caught some of her breath. She smiled when she felt Jasper shift slightly beneath her. She started kissing and sucking his Adam's apple, earning a low groan from Jasper. "Alice…", he hissed, while wanting to do the same.

He slid his hand under Alice's racerback top, tracing random patterns on her back as he licked and sucked her milky white shoulder, not nearly hard enough to make a mark. Alice noticed his nervousness and murmured " Jazz, don't be afraid. You're Jazzy, I trust you to not do anything bad to me. Do what you want to. Whatever you want to. Maria's still watching."

Jasper sucked in his breath. Of course he couldn't do whatever he wanted to. That would include running up the stairs with Alice in his arms and fucking her in everyway until she could barely walk. Instead, he slid a hand to Alice's front and reached higher up, nearly touching her breasts. He slid the other close to her crotch, rubbing slowly. Alice shifted closer, wanting Jasper's touch at her heat.

"Jazz, pretend I'm any other girl you would fuck. I'm doing that, and it makes things so much more real and so much more believable." Alice didn't do what she was saying though. Her knowing it was Jasper was what made it nicer. But she didn't know it was the same for Jasper.

Jasper knew Alice was comfortable with it, even if he didn't like that she said she was pretending he was another guy. Whatever, he was going to run with whatever he got. His hand reached higher up Alice's shirt and swept across Alice's back, and the hand at her crotch reached lower and rubbed faster. He caught her face again and kissed her. Alice didn't react immediately, preferring to just relish the moment. Whether it was real or not, she was making out with Jasper! And she was sure he was enjoying it, if the hardness below her butt was anything to go by. She pressed closer towards Jasper, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tongue pressed against his almost lazily, telling Jasper non- verbally to slow things down. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Jasper withdrew his hands from Alice's crotch, thinking what Alice meant was to not go too far. Alice groaned, immediately missing Jasper's touch. She took his hand and brought it to her crotch again, setting a tempo for him to follow. Slowly, Alice started to rub herself on Jasper. He moaned against her lips, and stopped kissing Alice to feel what she was doing to him by rubbing herself. Alice grinned, and took Jasper's tongue between her lips and started sucking it at the same pace she was moving on him.

Jasper couldn't take it. It was too much for him to handle, even more so from Alice. He mouthed stop against her lips and brought his hand away from Alice's breast, which he had simply kept his hand over. He brought his other hand up from Alice's crotch. He whispered "Not now, movie's about to end." as he repositioned Alice with her back to him, instead of almost kneeling and straddling him. He slung an arm over her shoulder and rubbed patterns onto her chest, dangerously close to her breast. He turned his head in Alice's direction and nuzzled her, loving the way her hair smelt of lavenders.

Alice knew that Jasper hadn't gotten release yet, and still had a hard-on. As soon as the movie ended, she dragged him towards the upstairs bathroom.

"Make noise. Grunts, moans, anything." Alice pushed Jasper into the bathroom and against the door, reaching towards the handle to lock it. She pulled off her racerback and shorts, leaving her in a sports bra and dark blue boy shorts. Jasper was shocked, and yet also relieved. If she was in something skimpy like lace and a thong, he would probably have not been able to restrain himself. He would probably have pushed her against the wall and made every sound she told him to make real. Instead, he groaned loudly, "Alice".

"Gotta make ourselves look messy. Give me your vest." Jasper handed her the black vest he was wearing.

"Take off your clothes, how else do you want to get release?" Jasper stared at Alice, take off his clothes, in front of her? Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in boxers before, it's just one piece of clothing less, anyway, I won't stare or anything."

Jasper didn't really want to, but it was something he couldn't really help. Alice had already stripped down anyway. He took off his jeans and boxers quickly, not allowing Alice to look at him. Sure he was big and long, it was something every girl said to him. But Alice wouldn't see it, she didn't need to.

He started rubbing himself and moaning. "Alice, faster baby." "Fuck yes!" He groaned as he gave himself a hand job, not getting much success as he was focusing on what to say next. It wasn't coming to him, even as he thought of Alice.

"Jasper, is it that hard?" Alice pushed Jasper onto the bathroom floor, straddling him. It would be the most comfortable position she could get in. She leaned in towards Jasper's collarbone, nudging away some of his shirt and sucked hard, making sure there would be a visible mark left that was "hidden". She reached down and took him in her hand, marveling at his size. She could barely wrap her whole hand around him! On top of that, he was long, at least nine inches. She started pumping him and groaning, while shooting him an eye to make him do the same. Jasper couldn't believe what he was feeling. Alice was giving him a hand job! He started feeling up Alice's breasts. They weren't big, but proportionate to her size. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples, and smiled when they puckered up almost immediately. He started rolling them between his fingers, stopping when Alice bit on his collarbone to hiss in slight pain. He started kissing her face and neck, loving her taste at every part of her body. He wanted to taste her, the real her. He wanted to bury his face in her clit and lick like there was no tomorrow, knowing it would be a taste he would never forget, knowing it would be Alice. Jasper's kisses were doing something to Alice as well, even if he didn't really know it. Alice started moaning, with Jasper thinking it was just for show.

Their groans went around for a good ten minutes before Jasper started to buck. Alice quickly stood up and let Jasper walk to the toilet. She quickly put on her clothes, slipping on Jasper's vest and buttoning it up instead of her racerback. She then went back to Jasper and held his length, pumping him a few more times and coating her fingers in his cum. She quickly wiped the liquid onto her shorts, knowing people would notice it.

Alice looked at the clock on the wall. They had been in for close to 15 minutes. Edward was going to come in soon, if not Emmett, wanting a chance to make a joke out of them.

"Jazz,put your clothes back on, someone's going to come soon."

Jasper hurriedly pulled on his shirt and jeans, casting an appreciative look in Alice's direction. He liked the look of her wearing his clothes. It was sexy as hell. Alice had just unlocked the door before walking back to him and pulling him towards the basin and leaning on it. She pulled him flush at her chest before tangling slender fingers in his hair again, using the other to unbutton his jeans. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, kissing him passionately. Jasper was reaching under the vest she wore when the door slammed open.

"Seriously, do you really want to fuck in the bathroom on movie night, when everyone is still around? Can't you wait till everyone has left?" Emmett sniggered. "Edward says to come down now, before he has some mental breakdown. For your sake, you really should." With that, Emmett stalked off, whistling as he walked downstairs.

The pair broke apart almost immediately, Jasper taking his hands off Alice and Alice buttoning his jeans back. Jasper noticed his lovebite from Alice on the mirror behind her. It was subtle, enough to be seen, but seemed like an attempt to make it hidden. She was good at it.

They went back down quickly before Emmett could holler at them any further, Alice dragging Jasper by the hand. Alice loved how Jasper's hand seemed cooler than her own, it made her skin tingle. As they went down the last two steps, Alice leaped down,missing the last step. Her movement was sudden and unexpected, it pulled Jasper down and hurtling forward onto Alice. Alice spun around only to see Jasper falling forward and onto her. They both tumbled onto the floor, staring at each other's eyes, marveling at the detail they never noticed.

Jasper noticed Alice's eyes were violet, and darkened gradually towards the pupil to a deep purple. They were intriguing, and he knew that violet eyes were uncommon. Jasper wondered why he had never noticed them before this.

Alice stared into Jasper's eyes and saw the blue-grey eyes she always did, but somehow they were darker than usual. She also noticed light flecks of gold around the iris, and wanted to stare into Jasper's eyes forever to be able to count them. At the thought she smiled, and mentally shook her head. Why would Jasper let her anyway. He thought of her as a little sister. Big brothers, even nice ones, don't let their little sister stare into their eyes like some psycho, do they?

* * *

**Sorry if Titanic was irrelevant, i thought it would be one of those movies that people like but everyone knows what happens, so you'll get distracted easily. **

**Truth or dare next chapter! What do you want them to do?  
**

**Review! They're like letting Alice stare into Jazzy's eyes, really. And btw, anonymous reviews now allowed! Hopefully I'll get 20 by the time the next chapter is out. 6 more! not much, is it?  
**


	5. Truth or Dare?

**An entire MONTH without an update. I'm bloody sorry and guilty to all those who wanted it, but I'm kinda rather braindead about this chapter. Review on what else you want to see happen, or suggest truths/ dares. I don't play the game much, so I really need some help with this. I just can't continue sorry to all you readers out there. But who said you can't help? suggestions of any kind. Retarded ones, sick ones, boring ones, whatever you want! and people in it too. there's about 4 couples that are anonymous, so you can fill in the names you want!**

On a side note, as to why Alice didn't give Jas a BJ, it's cause she's only supposed to help him, not want to fuck/lust yet. Because it's only pretend, right? Besides, I think Jazz will be in total shock if Alice did that behind closed doors for something that was pretend and for show right? Of course, a BJ _might _be included laterrr...

**

* * *

**

As they walked back into the living room, Emmett pushed away the coffee table to the corner of the room. Edward cast a suspicious eye at Alice's clothes and their look of complete disarray. Alice smirked. " First time you've seen me in a guy's clothes post-fuck Eddie?" , making Edward wince. He had no intention of knowing what Alice did with Jasper for this "show" they were putting up, neither did he want to know what she did with other guys.

"Yay! Time for games! Truth or Dare first!" Alice loved playing games like this, especially with her way of playing it. She and Jasper took their places on the carpet to form a circle with everyone else. It was rather cramped, but she couldn't care less. She took three dices and placed them in a small bowl. Then grabbing the two old salad bowls in Emmett's hands, Alice passed them around along with a few pens.

"There're blank pieces of paper in here. Take out 3 from each bowl. Write 3 dares and put it in the pink bowl, 3 truth questions and throw them in the white bowl." There was a few short minutes of silence after everyone got hold of a pen and started scribbling down anything that came to mind. Soon after, there were close to 40 truths or dares in each called out "Who wants to roll the dice?" "ME!!" Emmett quickly hollered, despite only being a few feet away. Alice passed the bowl over and instructed him and everyone else on how the game worked. The person who rolls the dice determines who is next. The number the dice lands on, will be the number of people on the person's right. The last one will be the one to choose between truth or dare.

Emmett rolled the dice quickly in the bowl, covering the opening with his large hands. They landed on 2,4,5. The 11th person to Emmett's right was Mike. "Truth", he said warily, as Emmett picked up a random slip of paper from the white bowl. He read it out, "Best fucking partner." Mike stammered, casting nervous glances at Maria, who was eyeing him almost evilly, daring him to say a name. "Uh, that was, um…Lau-..Maria." Emmett eyed him suspiciously.

"Wayy too much stammering for it to be true. Tell the truth or we'll make you pick another one."

Mike coughed "Lau-cough-ren.". Everyone stared. Lauren, one of the school sluts? Lots of guys said she loved to fuck, but wasn't good at it. Blowjobs were good, but actually fucking sucked, she was unresponsive as hell. Mike quickly picked up the bowl with dice in them, wanting to divert their attention as soon as possible. When he set the bowl back down, the numbers were 3,1,5, totaling to a 9. Mentally counting, Alice realized the ninth person was Jasper, sitting right on her left.

"Dare" Jasper smirked, as Mike picked up a piece of paper from the pink bowl.

"Lap dance for the first person of the opposite gender on your left." Alice winced. It so nearly was her, but instead it was…Bella, whose eyes widened in realization mere moments after.

* * *

**Yes, it's bloody short isn't it? Only around 500 words. Even for normal essays I usually write more, but this is an essay that has yet to find proper inspiration. Review! Even if it's short, you can still say if you liked it or not.**

**

* * *

I actually have an idea for another story, something more emotional and stuff. Rather different from the one here. And I'll put it up as a new story when I'm done. Keep an occassional lookout! =D  
**


End file.
